1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification investigative devices and more particularly pertains to a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system for investigating an identification of a person and for issuing tickets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of identification investigative devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, identification investigative devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,124,920; 4,998,753; 4,828,406; 5,396,233; 4,982,072; and Des. 399,198.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system. The inventive device includes a housing that includes an interior. The housing also includes an elongated slot for selectively receiving the identification. The elongated slot extends from the second end of the housing toward the first end of the housing. The housing also includes an elongated aperture providing access into the interior of the housing. An input assembly may be mounted on the top wall of the housing for inputting data about a person. The input assembly includes a data reading means for reading the computer readable magnetic tape on the identification. A transceiver assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for remotely communicating with a computer. A display is pivotally mounted on the housing for displaying data entered into the input assembly and a printer assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for printing a ticket.
In these respects, the identification investigating and ticket issuing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of investigating an identification of a person and for issuing tickets.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of identification investigative devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system construction wherein the same can be utilized for investigating an identification of a person and for issuing tickets.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the identification investigative devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art identification investigative devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing that includes an interior. The housing also includes an elongated slot for selectively receiving the identification. The elongated slot extends from the second end of the housing toward the first end of the housing. The housing also includes an elongated aperture providing access into the interior of the housing. An input assembly may be mounted on the top wall of the housing for inputting data about a person. The input assembly includes a data reading means for reading the computer readable magnetic tape on the identification. A transceiver assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for remotely communicating with a computer. A display is pivotally mounted on the housing for displaying data entered into the input assembly and a printer assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for printing a ticket.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the identification investigative devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art identification investigative devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such identification investigating and ticket issuing system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system for investigating an identification of a person and for issuing tickets.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system which includes a housing that includes an interior. The housing also includes an elongated slot for selectively receiving the identification. The elongated slot extends from the second end of the housing toward the first end of the housing. The housing also includes an elongated aperture providing access into the interior of the housing. An input assembly may be mounted on the top wall of the housing for inputting data about a person. The input assembly includes a data reading means for reading the computer readable magnetic tape on the identification. A transceiver assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for remotely communicating with a computer. A display is pivotally mounted on the housing for displaying data entered into the input assembly and a printer assembly is mounted in the interior of the housing for printing a ticket.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system that reduce the amount of time a user, such as a police office must stand in traffic writing down information about a stopped person. Reducing the amount of time a police officer must stand in traffic reduces the likelihood of the police officer being injured by being hit by a passing vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new identification investigating and ticket issuing system that permits a police officer to maintain visual contact of a stopped person while investigating whether the person has any warrants or suspended license. The new system reduces the amount of time a police office must look down to write instead of looking at the person stopped.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.